tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
England
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Old Blighty | category = | continent = Europe | Region = United Kingdom | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Adam Adamant Lives; Being Human; Coronation Street; Day of the Triffids; Doctor Who; EastEnders; Sherlock; She-Wolf of London; Softly, Softly; Torchwood; Z Cars | poi = Bedfordshire; Berkshire; Birmingham; Brighton; Bristol; Cambridge; Cambridgeshire; Canterbury; Chelsea; Cheshire; East Sussex; Essex; Greater Manchester; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Leeds; Liverpool; London; Manchester; Merseyside; Norfolk; Northampton; Northamptonshire; Nottingham; Oxfordshire; Reading; Salford; Suffolk; Staffordshire; Surrey; Sussex; Swindon; Wandsworth; West Yorkshire; Wiltshire; Worcestershire; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a country located on the island of Great Britain and is part of the United Kingdom and the European Union. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. Like most countries, England has a wide variety of television entertainment, all of which seems to fall under the juggernaut of public service providers, the BBC. English television is often regarded as being more sophisticated and high-brow than shows that are aired in other countries such as the United States or Canada. Naturally, this is a subjective observation and lies wholly within the opinions of the individual. England is also a popular port-of-call for tourists, but foreigners would be wise to take heed when navigating throughout the streets of London... they might get attacked by a Chumbley. Points of Interest TV shows that take place in * Adam Adamant Lives! * Being Human * Coronation Street * Coupling * Doctor Who * Doctor Who (2005) * EastEnders * Jekyll * No Angels * Sarah Jane Adventures, The * Softly, Softly * Torchwood * Z Cars Characters from People who were born in * Amanda Tapping * Andrew Lincoln * Anthony Stewart Head * Arthur Darvill * Billie Piper * Camille Coduri * Caroline Skinner * Christian M. Taylor * Christopher Eccleston * Daniel Sharman * Dean Lennox Kelly * Gerald Harper * Jack Davenport * Jack Huston * Janet Montgomery * Jon Pertwee * Marcus Wilson * Marina Sirtis * Matthew Robert Smith * Michelle Ryan * Patrick Stewart * Robert Holmes * Russell Tovey * Sebastian Shaw * Shaun Dingwall * Stephen Moyer * Terry McDonough * Toby Whithouse * Toby Wilkins * Veronica Cartwright People who died in * Cavada Humphrey * Sebastian Shaw Notes & Trivia * In England, a season of a television programme is referred to as a series, whereas in North American programming, a series represents the entire program. External Links * at Wikipedia * England at the Holosuite * England at the Horror House * England at the Doctor Who wiki References ---- Category:Great Britain Category:England Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Locations Category:Coronation Street/Miscellaneous Category:Coupling/Miscellaneous Category:EastEnders/Miscellaneous Category:No Angels/Miscellaneous Category:Softly, Softly/Miscellaneous Category:Z Cars/Miscellaneous